1 Chronicles 21:8
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: "Then David said to God, "I have sinned greatly by doing this. Now, I beg you, take away the guilt of your servant. I have done a very foolish thing." He felt like he was choking on shame and selfishness.


This was one of my first Death Note stories, and I normally write MattxMello, and I usually don't walk into this unknown teritory of religion and angst, but please give it a chance. I do not own any of the characters nor the manga Death Note. Everything else is made by myself.

* * *

The rain was drizzling outside the windows that were secluding L from the unknown world of Tokyo, Japan. The thunder was dominating the sounds of sales commercials and radio stores in the busy streets of Tokyo, and the investigation team was securely planted in their workstations. L was mesmerized in his deepest thoughts thinking back at the days in Winchester, where he grew up in a simple orphanage called 'Wammy's House'.

When L lost his parents as a merely young child, an old man by the name Quillish Wammy had taken him in his care and placed him in his orphanage which was named after him. Wammy's House was an orphanage founded after _WW2_, especially made for children with exceptional intelligence and skills; and Wammy saw that none other than young L would be the greatest genius this orphanage would ever raise.

L grew up with a sense of justice, a sense of free-thinking and a sense of _power_. L was not a believer in dictators or great leaders, but he believed in having the power of making something exceptional and great. He therefore claimed that every child that would start at Wammy's after his graduation, would become his successors. Successors of his own creation, successors to the justice and power he had made in this world.

When he left Wammy's the first two were already chosen.

_A _and _BB_.

A and BB... Only letters. No names, no faces, nothing else but letters. Why did we not know them by their real names? Was it to obvious or was it simply not safe enough?

_Alias; _all the kids at Wammy's only knew each other by their alias. Never trust anyone L told them, not even your closest friends. But A and BB were not at all like the other children.

A, a young man of great intelligence, kindness and a sense of justice that was as great and pure as L's, if not purer. A was the perfect successor; not only because of his intelligence, but because of his lack of rebellion. Now don't understand me wrong or get confused, it was not as if L was pure white and had no flaws in his soul that was so greatly covered by his dark grey eyes and pale skin. _No_; L was a rebel, a new-thinker, a believer, but he was afraid. Afraid of that if his successor when he would suddenly be gone from this world, would ruin his plans, his work, his creation, his art. So when L saw how perfectly incapable A was to go on and be a rebel, he saw no greater successor than him. A was _agreeable_.

A was perfect and sane. BB was perfect and chaos.

BB... the letters just made L's spine shiver of nostalgia and fear. How could someone so perfect, so intelligent, so honest, be so... insane, chaotic, explosive but still so artistic and creatable? Yes.. that is what L feared mostly about BB; not his explosive behaviour or his insane ideas; well yes also the insane ideas, but the thing that scared him about them was that it was _perfect. _Perfectly accurate to the core, never once in L's and BB's talks over the web-cam (with L disguised with a mere L in old English writing; as L told them from they were small, "_never trust your friends_"; and by that, not even the one who you'll succeed and BB was disguised with two B's), never _once, _was BB's ideas wrong. Yes they were wrong if you thought about the danger, the sacrifices, the life's that could be lost, but no matter what, it _would _lead to success. Was BB a greater person in this task than A? Yes he was. But would L sacrifice his work for it, put his trust in BB? No he would and could not. But he couldn't kick BB out of the successor race, not with his great mind. So he made BB number two in his row. If both L and A should descend and the world was left without a L, BB would be next. _B _was merely nothing but... _**Plan B**_.

BB broke the rules, everybody knew that. BB would have nothing against telling the whole orphanage and the rest of the world his real name.

_Beyond Birthday._

A was never capable of telling anything about himself. He was anti-social, shy and depressive. Even though everyone showered him with great affection, he never felt whole.

They found A laying in a tub. Wrist cut open and red water on the floor.

A broke.

BB also broke. He broke _out__. _Gone was both successors. A was dead. BB had left with no words. Only two letters. Two red B's on the wall of the bathroom they found A in, written with A's blood.

Everyone knew that BB didn't kill him; he was simply the first to find A. And when he found him, he found nothing else than a letter. An _A_. What did he know of the young man who was one step ahead of him? _Nothing_. They had all been so caught up with pleasuring L's needs and never stopped to think of each other and themselves. And BB realised that he was no longer just two letters. He decided that from this day forward he would be, _Beyond Birthday._

If L wanted to be known as Justice of Purity...

Then Beyond wanted the world to know him as Justice of _Chaos_.

After a series of murder cases all leading towards BB, they had finally found him. And BB was arrested and taken into custody by the task force of LAPD after a fire incident that gave him a lot of damages. Beyond had made a name of himself, not L's name. And all his work and his murders would from that day forward be known as "The Los Angeles Murder Cases by Beyond Birthday". But what L would never forget when he for the first time met Beyond was his eyes.

_Red_. Never had L seen such passionate and hateful eyes. Beyond looked him straight in the eyes, smiled a mockingly grin and quoted of "1 Chronicles 21:8";

"Then David said to God, "I have sinned greatly by doing this. Now, I beg you, take away the guilt of your servant. I have done a very foolish thing." He felt like he was choking on shame and selfishness.

Now seated in the headquarters of the Kira Task Force in Japan years later, watching the pouring rain and listening to the great thunders, not thinking of his current case of cathcing Kira, he wondered; was it all worth it? Was the great justice that he so strongly believed in, worth loosing two great young men, that maybe could have been greater than him? L knew he was selfish and arrogant, but he believed in his case and walked everyday in his own manor and pride.

As Watari, L's assistant and secretary rolled the table that was decorated with sweets everything from cotton candy on a cane, too fruitcakes with topping and the sweetest chocolate from East Europe, L whispered to Watari; "should I have forgiven him Quillish"? Referring to Watari by his real name. Watari said to L; "Young master Lawliet, you have to learn.

- When playing God, you lost an angel".

* * *

I hope that you all liked it :) Please leave a review, and have a nice day :)


End file.
